Chains, ropes, hoses and cords typically have smaller diameters than their length. The nature of these items is that their overall length and flexibility can be inconvenient while in use and cumbersome when storing. For example, during use cordage often interferes with the surrounding environment and proves to be a nuisance or even a safety hazard. Unorganized cordage can also prove to be unsightly and ruin the aesthetic appeal of an environment. When not in use, cordage is typically coiled for storage or transportation, and unless being hung or kept separate, the coiled cordage often becomes tangled with other cordage or objects.
Consumer electrical cables generally have one or more connectors on opposing ends. In some instances, the cables may extend from a physical device, and sometimes include lighting or electrical elements spanning partially or through the length of the entire cable. Moreover, cordage spans a wide range of lengths, thicknesses, and shapes. When in use, cables are typically hung, or laid upon a surface or floor. In permanent installation cases, cables are mounted in some way, for example, with hardware fasteners.
When in use, some cables have the tendency to hang or interfere with their environment. One example is headphones used by an individual while exercising. The unrestrained cable flaps cause many undesirable side effects: impact induced noise from vibrations in the cable, uncomfortable slapping, and interference with the user's arms and/or objects in the environment or equipment. Another example of unrestrained cordage interference is when power cables attached to desk lamps are laid out on the floor, which can easily cause an individual to trip and fall. Another example of unrestrained cordage is a charging cable attached to a computer that is laid on a coffee table. The user, or someone else within the same environment, can easily trip on the cable causing the device to fall on the floor and be damaged.
When not in use, cordage is typically coiled or wrapped when stored. When not hung or separated, cordage has the tendency to tangle with other objects in drawers for example. This proves to be very cumbersome when the cable is retrieved for later use as the user must spend considerable time untangling the cable. Additionally, such entanglement may irreparably damage the cordage or other stored items.